All the Man that she needs
by KimPossible4hhh
Summary: She finds out her true soul mate


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, but MR Vince McMahon

Throughout the business with Test and the marriage angle, until she was to work with Triple H one of Vince's crazy ideas of destroying their marriage, she was a little uncomfortable working with this guy, she even thought of him to be one of the most cocky and arrogant bastards around until they both started to get to know one another during the time they spent working with each other with the storyline.

She then started to realise that she wasn't just working with a wrestler but one who's very talented and good at what he does, gradually they became friends.

It's well known that Triple H had a girlfriend during that period of time- Chyna. She just couldn't understand on how he could be with someone like her that looks like a guy with boobs when he could be with ME! Shit!' she thought " I'm I falling for Hunter?" just then she saw Hunter walk her way as he greet her. " Hey Steph you ready to go?" "Yea… just let me get my things and we'll go" as she shrugged her thoughts of liking Hunter as they both left the arena in Hunters Humvee.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Hunter. " I dunno but Hunter theirs something I want to ask you, and that is how come you've been avoiding your girlfriend?" she asked curiously waiting for a reply. "…" " Well?" Just then Hunter made an abrupt stop as he pulled up at the beach and opened the door leaving Stephanie by herself as she decided to follow him as she joined him as they sat on the sand of the beach. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" as she went to get up but a hand reached up to capture her hand in his as he pulled her to him as he began to explain, "Me and Joanie have been having some problems, what with Playboy and all… and…" as he dropped his head down thinking of a way to explain to her "What is it Hun?" As she was praying for him to take her in his arms as doesn't realise how much the same he felt towards her as he gently began to speak again "I don't think I've ever loved Jo,.. Just as much as I've always gotten to know and even began to love you" as he looked up into Stephanie's blue crystal eyes as so was she, staring into Hunters Hazel Orbs. This was the time, it was either now or never she thought as both closed their eyelids leaning towards each other as both their lips connected in a gentle kiss but both could feel such a spark it surprised the two of them as they apart.

"Wow" said Stephanie as she licked her lips "Yeah, wow" as he laughed as both stared at each other as Stephanie spoke up " I think I've always loved you from the first time we met but never really admitted it before until now" as she looked at his face and began to make feather light motions around his features as he cupped her face and implanted another kiss on her lips with such passion so much stronger than before as both began to explore each others bodies as his hand crept underneath her top cupping a breast moulding, as he rubbed his finger over her already harden nipples as she arched her back rubbing against his body as she began to unbutton his shirt as did he as he removed her top and bra to reveal her bare chest as he moved down to first take off the rest of clothing until not one piece of clothing covered her as he gazed over her body. She then pushed him onto the sand and began rubbing his nipples and sucking on them until they were hard making circular motions going down as he just looked at her, she then began tugging at the belt buckle and sliding down the zipper as she was surprised he wasn't wearing any underwear and was hard at attention. As she slid down his Pants he Hunter aided her as he lifted his hips up, his penis went rock hard as it sprung to life, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever had seen in her life as Hunter grabbed her hand placing it onto his erection as she carried on from there as she began to massage his cock as his head fell backwards In pleasure as she replaced her hand with her mouth placing gentle kisses on the tip of his cock at first, soon she began sucking onto his cock fully trying to get the whole of Hunters length in her mouth, just then he stopped her as he raise her head as she was brought up to be face to face with him as they began to kiss again as they soon parted. She was then confused on why he was stopping until he brought her up just over his dick as he place her on top as he enters her letting her get adjusted to his length so wide and thick until she began to ride him as he encourages her as he lifts his hips up to meet hers. As both begins to pants trying to grasp for breathe but also savouring the moment both are feeling, load moans could even be heard from the beach for miles and both are at a close but Hunter wanted her to get her pleasure first as he began to pound into her as she screamed out his name "OH HUNTER ….SHIT" as she came, soon followed by Hunter as he shoot his seed into her screaming her name "STEPH!" as she collapse onto his frame.

Both breathless from their activities sweating as the cold air of the beach started to cool both down as he whispers in her ear "I love you Stephanie forever and ever" "and I love you too Hunter because you're all the man that I need" as both looked at one another, locking lips as they shared another passionate kiss, each savouring the taste undisturbed.


End file.
